Powrót profesora
by Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach
Summary: Harry Potter zaginął. Tymczasem do Hogwartu powraca dawny profesor eliksirów i opiekun Slytherinu - Henry Peverell. Co z tego wyniknie? UWAGA: slash i specyficzne poczucie humoru!
1. Prolog

**Tytuł: Powrót profesora Henry'ego Peverella**

**Autor: Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach**

**Pary: SS/HP, RB/NL, RL/SB, PW/DM i inne**

**Oczywiście bohaterowie nie są moi, lecz należą do J.K. Rowling. Ja ich jedynie wypożyczam, aby niecnie wykorzystać.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Severus Snape miał tego dnia wyjątkowo dobry humor. Na szczęście od miesiąca trwały wakacje, toteż żaden z uczniów nie zobaczył uśmiechniętego mistrza eliksirów, ponieważ mogłoby to źle wpłynąć na zdrowie psychiczne takiego młodego człowieka.

Wracając do Severusa. Dlaczego był taki szczęśliwy? Otóż właśnie otrzymał list z informacją o przyjeździe swojego dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Slytherinu – profesora Henry'ego Peverella.

Obecny Postrach Hogwartu wspominał z rozrzewnieniem czasy, gdy jako przerażony jedenastolatek przybył po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu – miejsca, które po tylu latach nazywał domem. Już w pociągu napadła na niego grupka chłopców, którzy później nazwali się Huncwotami. Potem jego przyjaciółka Lily Evans wsiadła do łodzi z innymi dziewczętami, a jemu zostało jedyne wolne miejsce pomiędzy Blackiem, a Potterem. Obaj stwierdzili, że nie mogą siedzieć obok brudnego Smarkerusa, dlatego wsadzili mu głowę do lodowatej wody, aby, jak później się tłumaczyli, zmyć mu tłuszcz z włosów.

Następnie razem z wicedyrektorką McGonagall weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Pierwszoroczni spojrzeli oczarowani na rozgwieżdżone sklepienie. Mogłoby być to całkiem przyjemne wspomnienie, ale nauczycielka, która okazała się również opiekunką Gryffindoru już na początku pokazała co sądzi o młodych ślizgonach. Jak wiadomo do tego właśnie domu został przydzielony Severus. Na początku nie wiedział gdzie usiąść, ale nagle spostrzegł, że prefekt Slytherinu – Lucjusz Malfoy wskazuje mu ręką, aby usiadł obok niego. Po zakończeniu ceremonii przydziału i przemowie dyrektora młody Snape poczuł czyjś wzrok na sobie. Odwrócił się i utonął w najbardziej zielonych oczach na świecie. Trochę podobnych do oczu Lily, ale ciemniejszych i o wiele bardziej tajemniczych. Ich właściciel miał długie do ramion, ciemne proste włosy i patrzył na nowego ślizgona dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Kim jest ten człowiek, który siedzi obok dyrektora? – zapytał Malfoya.

- Och. To profesor Peverell. Opiekun naszego domu i nauczyciel eliksirów. Jest bardzo surowy, ciągle zabiera punkty i daje szlabany, ale broni nas ślizgonów przed resztą szkoły. Severus spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, ale mężczyzna z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy patrzył teraz na stół gryfonów.

* * *

><p>Severus widząc, że dochodzi już do gabinetu dyrektora przerwał rozmyślania. Parę minut później razem ze swoim przełożonym, za pośrednictwem sieci Fiuu, udał się do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place.<p>

Wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Nie zaskoczył go widok wszystkich Weaslayów, Greanger i Longbottoma, ponieważ parę dni wcześniej poinformował Dambeldore'a, że na ich domy planowane są ataki. Zdziwiło go jednak to, że żadne z nich nie wykazywało żadnego zaniepokojenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Panna Wiem - To - Wszystko migdaliła się na kanapie ze swoim przygłupim chłopakiem, jedyna córka Weaslayów razem z bliźniakami rozmawiała o Quidditchu, a Longbottom tylko czytał książkę uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Z rozważań wyrwał go głos dyrektora.

- Jak wszyscy wiecie, jutro są siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego Pottera. Tego dnia przestaną też działać bariery na Privet Drive, które do tej pory chroniły go przed Lordem Voldemortem. – Większość osób znajdujących się pomieszczeniu wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana. - Dlatego też Harry zatrzyma się tutaj się tu do końca wakacji – dodał.

Zarówno Black, Lupin, Weaslayowie i Greanger uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Longbottom dalej czytał książkę.

- Mam też drugą wiadomość – powiedział Dumbledore. - Do Hogwartu powraca profesor Peverell.

W pomieszczeniu w jednej sekundzie ucichły wszelkie rozmowy.

- Peverell?! -wykrzyknął w końcu wzburzony Syriusz. – Chcesz zatrudnić kolejnego śmierciożercę!?

- Syriuszu, uspokój się – powiedział łagodnie Albus. – Profesor Peverell nigdy nie był śmierciożercą.

- Może i nie był śmierciożercą, ale z pewnością to najgorszy nauczyciel na świecie – odrzekł z pewnością w głosie Black.

Młodsze pokolenie z powątpiewaniem popatrzyło na Snape'a.

- Gorszy nawet od Smarkerusa – dodał cicho w stronę młodzieży.

Po chwili w pokoju znów rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Okazało się, ze bliźniacy postanowili wrócić do Hogwartu, aby zakończyć naukę. Severus jęknął. Znowu będzie musiał ratować swoich ślizgonów, których na cele obrały sobie te dwa ognistowłose diabły. Osobiście uważał, że chłopcy byli zdolni, ale zamiast wykorzystywać swoje talenty w pożytecznych celach woleli przygotowywać upokarzające dowcipy. Tak samo jak Huncwoci.

Spotkanie trwało jeszcze około godziny i Snape z ulgą powitał jego zakończenie. W końcu jutro czeka na niego ważny dzień.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia Severus siedząc w pokoju nauczycielskim czytał najnowszy numer <em>Proroka <em>i popijał kawę. Wbrew powszechnej opinii nie była ona czarna jak jego szaty i gorzka jak jego słowa, ale hojnie okraszona cukrem i słodką śmietanką. Z delikatnym uśmiechem wspominał jak profesor Henry z niesmakiem przyglądał się młodemu Snape'owi, gdy ten przygotowywał sobie tenże słodki specyfik, kiedy przebywał w komnatach swojego nauczyciela.

I właśnie widok uśmiechniętego, pogrążonego w marzeniach Mistrza Eliksirów zastała profesor McGonagall, kiedy wbiegła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, aby powiadomić młodszego kolegę o bardzo poważnym problemie. Lecz obraz jaki ujrzała sprawił, że nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Czasami widziała uśmiechającego się Snape'a. Ale od czasów, kiedy przestał być jej uczniem nie widziała go odzianego w nic innego poza jego nieśmiertelnymi czarnymi szatami. Teraz mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemne spodnie z nogawkami wpuszczonymi w buty ze smoczej skóry oraz zieloną bluzkę i skórzaną kurtkę. Także jego włosy, co praktycznie nie zdarzało się od piątego roku Severusa, nie były wyprostowane, ale naturalnie układały się w miękkie fale na jego karku. Uniósł wzrok.

- Tak Minerwo?

Kobieta w końcu się otrząsnęła i powiedziała przejętym głosem:

- Harry Potter zniknął.

* * *

><p>A w następnym rozdziale zobaczymy sarkastycznego profesora, uroczego ślizgona i zszokowanych gryfonów.<p> 


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze :-) Wiem, że rozdział jest dość krótki, ale nie chciałam go sztucznie rozciągać. Myślę, że następne części będą dłuższe.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział pierwszy, w którym gryfoni się dziwią, a ślizgoni uśmiechają się po ślizgońsku. <strong>

Severus już od godziny przebywał w salonie na Grimmauld Place, gdzie właśnie odbywało się nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. W końcu zaginął Chłopiec - Który – Przeżył! Obserwował jak wszyscy biegają w tę i we w tę, przekrzykując się i obwiniając nawzajem. Dobrze, że dyrektor nałożył na dzieciaka zaklęcie monitorujące i dzięki temu wiedzieli, że Potter nie jest martwy i na ten moment jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Inaczej dopiero by wszyscy panikowali! On sam z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta. Mimo, że był pewien, że sytuacja w końcu się wyjaśni, nie miał zamiaru być do tego czasu postrzegany jako ten, który cieszył się ze zniknięcia Złotego Chłopca. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze jedna spokojna osoba.

Neville Longbottom. Ten chłopak, a właściwie już młody mężczyzna był dla niego zagadką. Pamiętał nastoletniego czarodzieja jako jedenastoletniego przerażonego pierwszaka, który na sam jego widok reagował wręcz paniką. Jednak z biegiem lat dzieciak stawał się coraz bardziej opanowany i mniej fajtłapowaty. Severus odnosił jednakże wrażenie, że ta metamorfoza była zauważalna jedynie przez niego. Reszta nauczycieli i uczniów wciąż naśmiewała się z naiwnej nieporadności, lekceważąc chłopaka i mówiąc w jego obecności o wszystkim, nie dostrzegając przebiegłych uśmieszków i bystrego spojrzenia gryfona.

Jakby wyczuwając wzrok Snape'a, Longbottom spojrzał na niego, uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a następnie mrugnął okiem, po czym znowu utkwił nos w swojej książce. Naprawdę dziwny chłopak.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wrzask Blacka.

- To na pewno wina Smarkerusa!

Snape podniósł się z fotela.

- Wiem, że nigdy nie grzeszyłeś inteligencją Black, ale… - nie dokończył, ponieważ ręce Syriusza zacisnęły się na jego kurtce.

- Tak! To na pewno twoja sprawka! Bo dlaczego się tak wystroiłeś? Macie dzisiaj jakąś śmierciożerczą imprezę, co?

- Syriuszu – zaczął Albus. – Ufam Severusowi tak jak sobie samemu… - przerwał widząc zielonooką postać w drzwiach.

- Panie Black! Co na Salazara robi pan panu Snape'owi?!

I w tej właśnie chwili kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Syriusz odskoczył od Snape'a jakby ktoś uderzył go klątwą piekącą. Severus poderwał się i pobiegł do nowo przybyłego z okrzykiem: _Profesor Henry! _Na widok młodego mistrza eliksirów rzucającemu się w ramiona starszemu ekspertowi w tej dziedzinie Molly, która właśnie przynosiła herbatę, upuściła z wrażenia tacę. Dumbledore zakrztusił się cytrynowym dropsem. Minerwa próbowała mu pomóc uderzając go mocno w plecy. Zapanował ogólny harmider. Tylko Neville ukryty za swoją książką chichotał z całej tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

W końcu, gdy sytuacja trochę się opanowała, a życiu dyrektora przestało zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo profesor Peverell usiadł na kanapie, uśmiechnął się kpiącą i zapytał:

- Czy ktoś do Slytherina może mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje?

- Harry Potter zaginął – odpowiedział Severus, sadowiąc się na jego kolanach. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu starszy mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie młodszego nauczyciela i pocałował go namiętnie.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, Henry popatrzył na ich _widownie_ i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. Członkowie Zakonu patrzyli na parę w szoku. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Severus Snape z zarumienionymi policzkami, błyszczącymi oczami, siedząc na kolanach większego mężczyzny może wyglądać tak nieprzyzwoicie uroczo.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia powróciła pani Weaslay z nową tacą. Zaraz potem wznowiono naradę dotyczącą poszukiwań Pottera. Wszyscy byli tym tak przejęci, że nawet nie zwracali uwagi na dwóch uśmiechających się ironicznie ślizgonów.

* * *

><p><strong>A w następnym rozdziale… <strong>

…i tu mam do Was ogromną prośbę. Mam dwa pomysły na to, co może zdarzyć się w dalszej części opowiadania. Czy Dumbledore ma być złym manipulantem, czy też miłym starszym panem, który walczy o większe dobro? A Weasleyowie i Hermiona prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, czy też oszustami udającymi przyjaźń z nim dla własnej korzyści? Liczę na podpowiedzi w komentarzach ;-)


	3. Rozdział 2

Cześć wszystkim! Po pierwsze chciałabym podziękować wszystkim za komentarze, dodawanie do ulubionych bądź śledzenie mojego opowiadania.

Dziękuję za tak duży odzew na moje pytanie z poprzedniego rozdziału. Z większości komentarzy wynika, że chcecie manipulującego dyrektora i fałszywych przyjaciół dla Harry'ego. A skoro żyjemy w demokratycznym kraju tak też się stanie ;-)

Przepraszam też za skandalicznie długą przerwę, dlatego nie przedłużam tylko zapraszam na…

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział drugi, w którym niewiele się wyjaśnia.<strong>

Kiedy zebranie Zakonu Feniksa w końcu się zakończyło, dwóch ślizgońskich profesorów aportowało się prosto do mieszkania Severusa na Spinner's End Milcząc, usiedli na wysłużonej zielonej kanapie znajdującej się w salonie. Snape zerwał się nagle, aby po chwili wrócić z dwoma kubkami parującej herbaty. Położył je na stole i wtulił się w klatkę piersiową starszego mężczyzny. Po dłuższej chwili wypełnionej wygodnym milczeniem Severus powiedział:

- Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem.

- Ja za tobą też mój mały wężu.

- Już nie takim małym – Snape udał oburzenie. Henry zachichotał.

Znowu zamilkli.

- Longbottom chyba wie kim jesteś – stwierdził nagle Severus.

-Neville? Dlaczego tak uważasz?

- Nie wiem. Po prostu mi się tak wydaje.

- Nie byłbym zaskoczony. To on zorientował się pierwszy, że Hermiona i Ron udają moich przyjaciół dla pieniędzy. I opowiedział mi o tym jaką opinię ma Dumbeldore wśród czystokrwistych rodów.

Severus przypomniał sobie, jak jego dawny profesor powiedział mu, że nie powinien ufać dyrektorowi i patrzeć mu w oczy. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż Henry nauczył go oklumencji. Kiedy ten stary manipulator nakazał mu nauczanie tej sztuki Pottera, Severus o mało nie roześmiał się w jego gabinecie. Ironia sytuacji była wręcz niewyobrażalna.

- Sev, czy jesteś zły za to, że nie powiedziałem ci kim jestem? Pamiętałem twoje zszokowane spojrzenie, kiedy zobaczyłeś mnie podczas Ceremonii Przydziału… Wiesz, że nie mogłem nic zmienić.

Snape spojrzał w zielone oczy Henry'ego. Po chwili się uśmiechnął.

- Na początku, kiedy wszedłeś do Wielkiej Sali z tymi rozczochranymi włosami i okropnymi okularami byłem pewny, że spotkam kopię Jamesa Pottera. No, a potem musiałeś spojrzeć na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i zepsuć wszystkie moje wyobrażenia. Tak, na początku byłem zły, ale zrozumiałem, że to było konieczne. Poza tym dzięki temu łatwiej mi było udawać nienawiść do ciebie.

- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz.

Nagle pewna myśl przemknęła przez umysł Severusowi przez głowę.

- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić!? – wykrzyknął zdenerwowany.

Peverell wytrzeszczył oczy na tą nagłą zmianę nastroju. Po chwili się zreflektował i spokojnym głosem zapytał:

- O co ci chodzi Severusie?

- Jak to o co!? I to ty ze wszystkich ludzi! – Snape w końcu zauważył, że wrzeszczy na swojego dawnego profesora. Zaczerwienił się i ciszej dodał: – Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy byłem twoim uczniem nie pamiętam ile razy wylądowałem na twoim kolanie, kiedy dawałeś mi lanie, cytuję ,,za niepotrzebne narażenie życia''. Nie śmiej się! To wcale nie jest zabawne! Ja tylko czasem eksperymentowałem z eliksirami, to normalne, że niekiedy wybuchają. Czasami jeszcze szpiegowałem Huncwotów. Ale nigdy nie biegałem za smokami, bazyliszkami czy Czarnymi Panami!

- Po prostu chciałem żebyś wyrósł na przyzwoitego człowieka.

- Sugerujesz więc, że ty nie jesteś przyzwoitym człowiekiem – zapytał Snape unosząc brew.

Henry uśmiechnął się lubieżnie.

- Można by z tym dyskutować – powiedział, przyciągając młodszego mężczyznę do namiętnego pocałunku.

Po chwili ruszyli do sypialni, całkowicie zapominając o dwóch filiżankach herbaty, które po pewnym czasie całkowicie wystygły.

W przeciwieństwie do uczucia, które od dwudziestu lat łączyło tych dwóch ślizgońskich nauczycieli eliksirów.

Nagle cały dom zatrząsł się w posadach, a spod drzwi sypialni można było zobaczyć błysk złotego światła i usłyszeć zdenerwowany krzyk starszego mistrza eliksirów:

- Co to do cholery było?

* * *

><p>Wybaczcie, że tak krótko, ale uznałam, że to dobre miejsce, by zakończyć ten rozdział.<p>

Przepraszam, że jeszcze nie ma rozdziału, ale obecnie go poprawiam. Przez to zamiast 1500 słów będzie mieć on około 3000.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział trzeci, w którym trochę się wyjaśnia.**

Minął już tydzień, a Severus i Henry wciąż nie mieli pojęcia skąd wzięło się to złote światło. To znaczy Severus miał pewne podejrzenia, ale obawiał się powiedzenia o nich starszemu mężczyźnie, ponieważ ten z pewnością byłby wściekły. A skoro nie miał pewności czy jego domysły są słuszne, nie zamierzał narażać się na słynny gniew profesora Peverella.

Obaj mężczyźni siedzieli właśnie przy kuchennym stole jedząc śniadanie, kiedy przez otwarte kuchenne okno wleciała szarobura sowa. Upuściła list koło kubka z kawą Henry'ego, po czym usiadła przy talerzu Severusa, częstując się kawałkiem boczku.

Peverell szybko otworzył list.

_Drogi Harry (a może powinienem powiedzieć profesorze Peverell?)_

_Wydaje mi się, że miałeś już wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby odpowiednio przywitać się ze swoim kochankiem. Myślę, że nadszedł już czas, aby wyjaśnić pewne sprawy. Pewnie ucieszy Cię wiadomość, że rozwikłałem tajemnice Twojej odporności na klątwę zabijającą. Spotkajmy się w Dziurawym Kotle jutro o dwunastej._

_Neville _

_P.S. Profesor Snape też może przyjść._

Henry oddał list Severusowi. Ten po przeczytaniu wiadomości uśmiechnął się i powiedział z satysfakcją w głosie:

- Miałem rację!

- Rzeczywiście. Zastanawiam się jednak skąd on to wie. I pisze, że odkrył, dlaczego Voldemort nie mógł mnie zabić.

- Dowiemy się jutro. A tymczasem może wykorzystajmy te ostatnie chwile samotności w jakiś bardziej interesujący sposób.

- Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu za doskonałą sugestię, panie Snape – odrzekł Henry z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

* * *

><p>Następnego dnia obaj mistrzowie eliksirów udali się do Dziurawego Kotła na spotkanie z Neville'em. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce chłopiec, a raczej młody mężczyzna, siedział już przy stole popijając sok dyniowy.<p>

Ściszonym głosem poprosił obu mężczyzn, aby udali się z nim do wynajętego pokoju na górze pabu. Kiedy zamknęli drzwi, a Severus rzucił na nie Muffliato, aby nie mogli zostać podsłuchani, Longbottom powiedział:

- Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji poprawnie się przywitać – po czym mocno przytulił Henry'ego. Snape uznał, że powitanie to trwało już zbyt długo, dlatego niezbyt dyskretnie zakaszlał.

Neville odsuwając się od starszego mężczyzny zachichotał: - Proszę się nie martwić, Harry jest dla mnie jak brat. Poza tym wiem, że jest on od dawna niedostępny.

Henry uśmiechnął się. Teraz przynajmniej miał pewność, że nie stracił wszystkich znajomych z poprzedniego życia.

Po chwili trójka mężczyzn usiadła przy niedużym stoliku. Najmłodszy z nich podał po chwili kawę.

Siedzieli przez pewien czas w ciszy. W końcu Henry zapytał:

- Skąd wiedziałeś kim jestem?

- Już ci mówię – powiedział Neville z uśmiechem. - Otóż jestem aurystą.

Zarówno Severus jak i Henry spojrzeli na młodszego mężczyznę zszokowani. Auryści byli w świecie czarodziejów równie rzadcy co wężomówcy czy metamorfomagowie. Mieli oni zdolność widzenia aury każdego stworzenia posiadającego magię, zawartych magicznych więzi, a po intensywnym treningu potrafili nawet rozpoznać aurę czarodzieja, który rzucił zaklęcie na daną osobę lub przedmiot.

Longbottom widząc ich niedowierzające spojrzenia zaśmiał się cicho.

- No cóż, ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego wiedziałeś kim jestem, zanim jeszcze zobaczyłeś mnie na Grimmauld Place – dociekał Peverell.

Neville rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i rozpoczął swoją opowieść.

- Że coś jest nie tak zauważyłem już podczas ceremonii przydziału na naszym pierwszym roku. Mieliśmy po jedenaście lat, a ty Harry, byłeś połączony z naszym groźnie wyglądającym nauczycielem eliksirów, o którym wiedziałem, że jest śmierciożercą, więzią, która wymagała zaangażowania seksualnego.

Henry już miał otworzyć usta, aby zaprzeczyć, że wiązał się kiedykolwiek z Severusem w ten sposób, ale widząc winny wyraz twarzy swojego kochanka postanowił poczekać na dalsze wyjaśnienia Longbottoma.

- Z początku myślałem, że zostałeś zgwałcony. Dlatego byłem tak zlękniony podczas lekcji eliksirów. Zresztą nie tylko wtedy! Wcześniej rzadko miałem do czynienia z większą liczbą osób, a w Hogwarcie przez cały czas było pełno rozemocjonowanych ludzi! Dopiero po kilku miesiącach nauczyłem się ignorować ich aury. Jednak zdążyłem sobie już wyrobić opinię wiecznie przestraszonego, głupkowatego dzieciaczka. Wkrótce jednak odkryłem, że może to być przydatne. Ludzie w moim towarzystwie mówili o wszystkim. Uważali, że jestem zbyt naiwny by cokolwiek zrozumieć. Dlatego postanowiłem nie wyprowadzać ich z błędu. Dzięki temu na trzecim roku dowiedziałem się, że Hermiona i Ron szpiegują cię na rozkaz Dumbledore'a. Ale nie o tym miałem mówić. Po pewnym czasie odkryłem, że wasza więź musiała powstać za obustronną zgodą. Podczas wakacji udało mi ustalić, że była to więź Aeterniamoris. Jednak była ona niekompletna. - Neville zaczerwienił się lekko. – Niedługo potem odkryłem, że przyczyną jest, eee… nieskonsumowanie więzi… ugh… w sposób seksualny.

- Co to znaczy? – zapytał Severus.

- Eee… znaczy to, że… yyy… nie nastąpiła… hmm… penetracja.

Trójka mężczyzn zaczerwieniła się.

Henry popatrzył przez chwile na Severusa i cichym, ale silnym głosem poprosił:

- Neville, byłbyś tak miły i zostawił nas na moment?

- Jasne – odpowiedział najmłodszy mężczyzna. Wcześniej zauważył zdziwienie Harry'ego, kiedy wspomniał o więzi. Zatem szybko wyciągnął wniosek, że Snape nie powiedział Potterowi o zaklęciu. Nie chciałby być teraz w skórze Snape'a, ale nie przejmował się tym zbytnio. Wiedział, że aby taka więź mogła zostać zawarta, potrzebna była wzajemna miłość, dlatego postanowił wykorzystać wolny czas, aby napić się kremowego piwa.

* * *

><p>Tymczasem pozostali mężczyźni siedzieli w ciszy. W końcu Peverell, widząc, że jego partner nie kwapi się z wyjaśnieniami powiedział:<p>

- Severusie spójrz na mnie. – Kiedy nie przyniosło to skutku, delikatnie złapał Snape'a za podbródek i zmusił go do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Po chwili zapytał:

- Mogę? – Severus kiwną twierdząco. Henry nie czekając wyszeptał zaklęcie i po chwili obaj znaleźli się we wspomnieniu Severusa.

* * *

><p><em>Minęło już pięć miesięcy, od kiedy Severus zamieszkał z Henrym w jego komnatach w Hogwarcie. Nikogo nie zaskoczyła wiadomość, że Snape został praktykantem Peverella. Po pierwszym tygodniu wspólnego mieszkania młodszy mężczyzna w końcu odważył się pocałować swojego nauczyciela, w którym podkochiwał się już od kilku lat. Miał na to ochotę od dawna, ale Henry stanowczo powiedział, że do czasu ukończenia przez Seva Hogwartu, nie może łączyć ich nic poza przyjaźnią. Teraz jednak, kiedy był już absolwentem, w końcu mogli zostać parą. <em>

_Był trzydziesty pierwszy października. Noc duchów. Severus wiedział, że brzmi jak nastolatka z mugolskich opowiadań, ale właśnie tego dnia postanowił, że czas stracić dziewictwo. Razem z Henrym wyszli wcześniej z uczty Wielkiej Sali i właśnie zmierzali do wspólnych komnat. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Snape podał Henry'emu kieliszek wina. Mistrz Eliksirów zauważył, że napój ten smakuję nieco dziwnie, ale w pełni ufał swojemu praktykantowi. Pili w milczeniu, a po chwili Peverell postanowił udać się do swojego pokoju. Zawsze w Halloween był wyjątkowo przygnębiony. Natomiast Sev zamiast do własnej sypialni udał się za Peverellem. Jeszcze raz powtórzył sobie zaklęcie, które znalazł w jednej z ksiąg Lucjusza. Jeśli je rzuci nie będzie już odwrotu. On i Henry będą należeć do siebie na wieki. Usiadł na łóżku i mocno przylgnął wargami do ust Henry'ego. Kiedy ten odwzajemnił pocałunek, Sev położył głowę na klatce piersiowej starszego mężczyzny. __Bezdźwięcznie zaintonował słowa zaklęcia:_ Sit amet coniungere nostris corporibus, ita ut etiam in animas et mentes mortem vincat amor. Quolibet loco et tempore duret amor noster. *_Wtedy Henry zapytał: _

_- Czy jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz, Severusie?_

_- Tak._

_To wystarczyło. Peverell wpił się w usta Severusa, jakby chciał go pożreć. Całowali się namiętnie, nie wiedząc, ile czasu im pozostało. Poznając nawzajem swoje ciała, nie zauważyli wokół siebie delikatnej, złotej poświaty, która stawała się coraz silniejsza. Nagle jednak rozpłynęła się, a Henry usiadł na łóżku i złapał się za klatkę piersiową. Zbladł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. _

_- To już – wydukał, a następnie pocałował po raz ostatni zszokowanego Severusa, chwycił torbę ze swoimi najważniejszymi rzeczami i złapał za wcześniej przygotowany świstoklik._

_- Do zobaczenia, ukochany – wszeptał ze łzami w oczach, aby po chwili zniknąć na kilkanaście lat._

* * *

><p>Henry popatrzył przez chwilę w ukochane czarne oczy, które napełniły się łzami.<p>

- Przepraszam Henry – wyszeptał młodszy nauczyciel eliksirów.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, Severusie? Dlaczego ukryłeś to przede mną?

- Pamiętasz jak prosiłem cię, abyśmy zawarli więź?

- Tak, ale miałeś wtedy osiemnaście lat. Wiedziałem, że wkrótce będę musiał odejść z Anglii. Bałem się, że będziesz miał do mnie żal o to, że marnujesz swoja młodość będąc związany z człowiekiem, do którego nie możesz napisać nawet listu.

- A ja bałem się, że w Ameryce poznasz kogoś innego, dojrzalszego i inteligentniejszego. I że nie będziesz mnie już chciał.

- Obaj byliśmy głupi – westchnął Henry i objął ramieniem młodszego mężczyznę. Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, rozkoszując się wzajemną obecnością.

- Już mogę? – zapytał Neville, wyglądając zza drzwi.

- Tak, już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy.

- Dobrze. Wiec pozwólcie, że będę kontynuował. Otóż kiedy zorientowałem się, jaka więź was połączyła, zrozumiałem, że jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem tej sytuacji jest to, że musiałeś się przenieść do przeszłości. A dzięki temu, że nie dokończyliście rytuału Aeterniamoris nie umarłeś, kiedy Sam -Wi… to znaczy Voldemort próbował cię zabić.

- Jak to? – przerwał zszokowany Peverell.

- Wasza więź, to jedną z najsilniejszych więzi, jakie mogą połączyć ludzi ze sobą nie spokrewnionych, ponieważ łączy nie tylko ciała, ale też magie, dusze i umysły. Widzę, ze wasza więź jest już kompletna, więc pewnie niedługo zacznie wyczuwać swoje emocje.

- To stąd wzięło się to złote światło – szepnął Severus. – Zakończyliśmy więź – zaczerwienił się na wspomnienie tego, w jaki sposób się to stało. Neville zachichotał i po chwili kontynuował swoją opowieść.

- Później przeszukałem stare kroniki szkolne i odkryłem, że kilkadziesiąt lat temu niejaki Henry Peverell dołączył na siódmym roku do Slytherinu. Zawsze wiedziałem, że byłeś raczej wężem w lwiej skórze Harry, dlatego postanowiłem się mu lepiej przyjrzeć. O mały włos nie zrezygnowałem, kiedy okazało się, ze jest to przyszły nauczyciel eliksirów, ale później odkryłem, że był też szukającym Slytherinu i dzięki niemu drużyna pierwszy raz od dwudziestu lat uzyskała puchar Quidditcha. Szukając kolejnych wskazówek dowiedziałem się, że profesor Snape miał z nim praktykę do czasu, aż zastąpił go na stanowisku nauczyciela eliksirów dokładnie dziewięć miesięcy przed twoimi urodzinami, Harry. Wtedy byłem już pewien, że miałem rację co do podróży w czasie.

- Gratuluję Sherlocku – mruknął Severus, na co Neville odpowiedział śmiechem.

- Jak to się właściwie stało, że przeniosłeś się czasie, Harry? I dlaczego musiałeś odejść? Znalazłem w jednej z ksiąg jakieś wzmianki o czasoparadoksalnym sprzężeniu magicznym, ale nie do końca zrozumiałem o co w tym chodzi – zapytał Longbottom.

- Wszystko to stało się za sprawą Severusa. Próbowałem zrobić tą miksturę na porost włosów, którą mieliśmy przećwiczyć w wakacje. Jednak, kiedy ją warzyłem, do mojego pokoju wpadł mój nieszczęsny kuzyn. Zaczął krzyczeć, że uprawiam czary i kiedy próbowałem szybko posprzątać bałagan, zanim przyjdzie moja ciotka, potknąłem się i rozlałem na siebie zawartość kociołka. A upadając przy okazji wprawiłem w ruch zmieniacz czasu…

- Skąd miałeś zmieniacz czasu?! Myślałem, że wszystkie zostały zniszczone w tej bitwie w Ministerstwie Magii, kiedy twój ojciec chrzestny o mało nie zginął?

- No cóż… Co miałem zrobić, kiedy zauważyłem, że leży przy mojej nodze? Nie mogłem go zostawić. Było tam pełno śmierciożerców. Co jeśli jeden z nich by go znalazł?

- Ale dlaczego nikomu go później nie oddałeś?

- Niby komu? Dumbledore'owi?

- Racja - odrzekł Neville. Tymczasem Henry kontynuował:

- No i kiedy się przeniosłem, byłem bardzo zdezorientowany. Na Privet Drive dopiero zaczęto budować domy, toteż znalazłem się na pustym placu. Na szczęście szybko doszedłem do jakiegoś sklepu, gdzie znalazłem gazetę. No cóż, byłem nieco zaskoczony datą, ale szybko stwierdziłem, że jeśli ktoś miałby się przenieść przez przypadek w przeszłość, to na pewno ja. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie różdżkę, więc udało mi dotrzeć na Pokątną. Szybko jednak przeniosłem się na Nokturn, ponieważ życie tam było dużo tańsze, a ja miałem przy sobie zaledwie kilka galeonów. Udało mi się tam znaleźć pracę w nie do końca legalnym sklepie z eliksirami. Tydzień przed końcem września napisałem list do Dumbledore'a z prośbą o przyjęcie mnie na ostatni rok do szkoły. Udało mi się go przekonać, że wcześniej uczyłem się we Francji, ale wszystkie moje dokumenty spłonęły w pożarze, w którym zginęli także moi rodzice. Powiedziałem, że mieszkam z ich angielskim znajomym na Pokątnej. Potem we wrześniu udałem się do Hogwartu i trafiłem do Slytherinu. Reszty zapewne dowiedziałeś się ze szkolnych kronik.

A wyjechać z Anglii musiałem dlatego, ponieważ według teorii Adalberta Wafflinga na temat podróży w czasie, w jednym miejscu i w jednym czasie nie mogą przebywać dwa wcielenia tej samej osoby, ponieważ może doprowadzić to wymieszania ich magii, co w najlepszym przypadku skutkuje skazaniem tej osoby na charłactwo.

- A w najgorszym?

- Podobno kiedyś pewien czarodziej żyjący na Atlantydzie eksperymentował z tym rodzajem magii. Przeniósł się o dziesięć lat w przeszłość i obserwował swoje wcześniejsze wcielenie. Z dnia na dzień oba jego wcielenia stawały się coraz słabsze i słabsze. Doprowadziło to do tego, że jego wcielenie z przeszłości było już tak chore, że nie mogło już prowadzić badań na temat podróży w czasie. Przez to, zanim nadszedł czas, by ów czarodziej przeniósł się w przeszłość, umarł on z wycieńczenia.

- I co się stało? – dopytywał Longbottom.

- Podobno to nie był jedyny taki przypadek na tej wyspie. Żyjący tam czarodzieje przez cały czas próbowali naginać prawa magii, chcąc posiąść jej sekrety. Legenda głosi, że sama Magia chcąc ukarać próżnych czarodziejów, zatopiła tę wyspę.

- Ale Hermiona na naszym trzecim roku, przez cały czas używała zmieniacza czasu i nie opuszczała wtedy nawet Hogwartu!

- Używanie zmieniacza czasu na tak krótkie odcinki czasowe nie jest aż tak groźne. Chociaż uważam, że Minerwa zachowała się wyjątkowo nieodpowiedzialnie pozwalając Granger na używanie tego artefaktu, bo magia trzynastolatki, nawet tak zdolnej, nie jest na tyle ukształtowana, by móc stale przenosić się w czasie bez konsekwencji. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie osiągnie ona, przez to pełnego potencjału. Dla mnie natomiast samo przebywanie w Anglii było groźne, ponieważ magia czarodzieja, który jeszcze nie nauczył się korzystania z różdżki jest jeszcze bardzo plastyczna. Natomiast przebywanie w tym samym kraju w chwili własnego poczęcia mogłoby zabić moje oba wcielenia. Dlatego, kiedy tylko poczułem, jak moja magia próbuje mnie zabić, wziąłem przygotowany na tą sytuację świstoklik do Ameryki i uciekłem.

- Ale dlaczego nikt cię nie poznał, kiedy przyszedłeś do Hogwartu jako Harry Potter? – dopytywał się Longbottom.

- To bardzo proste – zaśmiał się Peverell. – Kiedy wylałem na siebie eliksir na porost włosów, moje włosy urosły tak, że sięgały mi do pasa. Przez to nie sterczały na wszystkie strony, co jak się dowiedziałem, jest znakiem rozpoznawczym Potterów. Natomiast, kiedy trafiłem na Nokturn udało mi się tam uzyskać formułę zaklęcia korygującego wzrok, więc nie musiałem już nosić okularów, jak reszta moich przodków.

- Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszałem o tym zaklęciu? – zapytał Neville.

- Dlatego, ponieważ jego twórcą jest Salazar Slytherin, a gdzieś w trzynastym wieku, wszystkie jego czary zostały uznane za czarną magię.

- Ale przecież to głupie! – oburzył się Longbottom. – Przecież to zaklęcie lecznicze. Jak można uznać je za czarną magię.

- Wystarczyło, że jego twórca był uznany za czarnoksiężnika. Zresztą duża część jego zaklęć i eliksirów mają działanie uzdrawiające. Dlatego w herbie Slytherinu jest wąż – symbol używany nawet przez mugolskich uzdrowicieli. A od kiedy Dumbledore uzyskał władzę wciąż zakazuję się coraz więcej rodzajów magii, pod pretekstem walki z ciemną stroną.

Na moment zapadła cisza. W końcu Severus zapytał:

- Wiec co teraz robimy?

- Najpierw musimy znaleźć osoby, które staną po naszej stronie i nie są owładnięte manią czystości krwi, ani ślepo wierne dyrektorowi.

- Myślę, że uda nam się zwerbować Malfoy'ów. Lucjusz zawsze cię podziwiał.

- Luna też stanie po twojej stronie. Poza tym jej ojciec ma niezależną gazetę. Może się to przydać, kiedy później będziemy chcieli zdyskredytować Dumbledore'a – powiedział Neville.

- Z Weaslay'ów pomogą nam bliźniacy i Percy – dodał Henry.

- Percy!? – wykrzyknęli wspólnie pozostali mężczyźni.

- Widzę, że jesteście zaskoczeni.

- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy! Przecież Percy był dla ciebie okropny. Poza tym on jest całą duszą i sercem związany z ministerstwem – rzekł Longbottom.

- To tylko pokazuje, jak dobrze gra swoją rolę.

- Ale jak to się stało, że on pracuję dla ciebie? I dlaczego my nic o tym nie wiemy?

- Chcecie wersję dłuższą czy krótszą?

- Krótszą – odrzekł szybko Severus.

- Dobrze. Po tym jak zostałem zmuszony do uczestnictwa w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, Percy wysłał do mnie list, w którym napisał, że musi ze mną porozmawiać. Kiedy spotkaliśmy się w Hogsmeade, powiedział, że pracując w ministerstwie musiał zanieść jakieś dokumenty do Departamentu Tajemnic. Jak to gryfon, z ciekawości zajrzał do Sali Przepowiedni. Wtedy poczuł jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła przyciągała go do jednej z kul. Okazało się, że była to przepowiednia o mnie i o nim. Wskazywała go jako tego, który ocali Wybrańca, a ów Wybraniec będzie tym, który pokona Czarnego Pana i przywróci w Magicznej Anglii porządek. A jako, że Percy bardzo lubi porządek, postanowił złożyć mi przysięgę wierności. Obaj postanowiliśmy, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli dalej będzie udawał fanatycznego zwolennika ministerstwa. Jeśli udało mu się nabrać was dwóch to znak, ze jest cholernie dobrym szpiegiem.

- Dobrze – powiedział Snape. – A co z Lupinem i Blackiem? Kundel nienawidzi wszystkich ślizgonów.

- Jestem pewien, że Remus stanie po mojej stronie. A dla Syriusza mam niespodziankę – odpowiedział Peverell z chytrym uśmieszkiem.

* * *

><p>*Tłumaczenie wykonane w translatorze. Po polsku to zaklęcie powinno brzmieć: Niechaj magia połączy nasze ciała, dusze i umysły tak, aby nawet śmierć nie pokonała naszej miłości. Niechaj nasza miłość trwa w każdym miejscu i w każdym czasie.<p>

* * *

><p>Przerwa pomiędzy rozdziałami była długa. No cóż, życie różnie się układa i na wiele spraw nie mamy wpływu. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem uda mi się wstawić rozdział w krótszym terminie, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy przeczytali poprzednie rozdziały i pozostawili po sobie jakiś ślad, abym miała motywację do kontynuowania pisania tej historii. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż macie ochotę dowiedzieć się jak potoczy się ta historia.<p>

Pozdrawiam ciepło,

Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach


	5. Rozdział 4

Rozdział ten dedykuje dla **Shiro**. Dzięki Twojemu komentarzowi w końcu udało mi się przełamać i dokończyć ten rozdział. Z niespełna dwustu słów zrobił się prawie tysiąc :-) Tak więc bardzo dziękuję, bo o wiele łatwiej pisze się wiedząc, że ktoś na to czeka.

Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich, którzy wciąż chcą poznać dalszy ciąg tej historii.

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział czwarty, w którym gra się rozpoczyna.<strong>

Trójka mężczyzn szybko uzgodniła plan działania. Neville wrócił na Grimmauld Place, aby zobaczyć stosunek jego mieszkańców, do zniknięcia Harry'ego, Severus wybrał się do Malfoyów, a Henry udał się do niewielkiego domku, ukrytego pod Fidelusem.

Na miejscu Peverell z satysfakcją zauważył, że jego zaklęcia zadziałały poprawnie i po tylu latach wciąż w jego kryjówce panuje sterylny wręcz porządek. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do łóżka, na którym spoczywał blady, ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Profesor wyciągnął z kieszeni eliksir i ostrożnie wlał go do ust nieprzytomnego młodzieńca. Ten po chwili zaczął się budzić. Powoli otworzył szare oczy i drżącym głosem zapytał:

- To pan profesorze? Co się stało? Ja żyję?

- Tak, już wszystko dobrze mój chłopcze.

* * *

><p><em>Tymczasem u Malfoyów.<em>

- Witaj Severusie – powiedział Lucjusz, podczas gdy jego gość otrzepywał resztki pyłu z swoich szat. Snape nienawidził podróży siecią Fiuu.

- Witaj Lucjuszu.

- To o czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? – zapytał blondyn.

- Skąd wiesz, że nie chciałem cię po prostu zobaczyć?

Malfoy zaśmiał się.

- Obaj wiemy, że w twoim przypadku spotkania czysto towarzyskie to nierealna opcja – powiedział arystokrata upijając łyk herbaty przyniesionej przez skrzata.

- Masz rację – odparł Severus. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję. Zostaniesz szpiegiem przeciwko Czarnemu Panu.

Malfoy z wrażenia zakrztusił się zielonym naparem, po czym parsknął całkiem nie po szlachecku.

- Ty…

- Owszem jestem całkowicie poważny.

- Ale…

- Profesor Peverell powrócił do Anglii.

- I co w związku z tym?

- Tworzy on trzecią stronę w tej wojnie. Jeśli do nas dołączysz nie będziesz musiał się kłaniać ani Czarnemu Panu ani temu szurniętemu starcowi. Poza tym jestem pewien, że to on wygra.

- Owszem Peverell jest potężnym czarodziejem, ale według pewnej przepowiedni jedynym zdolnym do pokonania Czarnego Pana jest Harry Potter, a ten przecież zaginął.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał Severus zaskoczony. Przecież dyrektor ukrywał ten fakt, nawet aurorzy o tym nie wiedzieli.

- Powiedzmy, że za odpowiednią sumę można dowiedzieć się wielu ciekawych rzeczy – odpowiedział Lucjusz z aroganckim uśmieszkiem.

- Fletcher – warknął ze złością Snape.

- Nie potwierdzam, ani też nie zaprzeczam.

- Co więc sądzisz o mojej propozycji?

- Sądzę, że jest szalona. Ale jeśli Peverell zechce sam się pofatygować i przekonać do swojej oferty możliwe, że się zgodzę.

- A w między czasie nie zdradzisz tematu naszej małej pogawędki Czarnemu Panu?

- Severusie! Przecież przez tyle lat nie powiedziałem mu o tym, że jesteś szpiegiem Dumbledore'a, więc dlaczego miałbym ci wbijać nóż w plecy teraz?

Snape wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Ty…

- Jak już mówiłem, kiedy masz wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, nie ma tajemnic nie do odkrycia. Ale na razie nie mówmy o tym. Lepiej powiedz, czy już zdążyłeś dobrać się do spodni naszego starego profesora – dodał Lucjusz spoglądając na rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

* * *

><p><em>A na Grimmauld Place.<em>

Właśnie skończyło się nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. Neville siedząc w kącie pokoju udawał pogrążonego w lekturze. Jednak tak naprawdę bacznie wysłuchiwał każdego słowa. Po oficjalnej części narady, pani Weaslay przyniosła herbatę i ciasto, a reszta zebranych utworzyła niewielkie grupki, w których dyskutowano o aktualnych wydarzeniach.

Na jednej z kanap siedział Black, nic nie mówiąc, a jedynie patrząc się w ścianę nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Lupin, także załamany, próbował pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela. Tak, ich żal był szczery. Będą trochę źli, ale będą gotowi zmienić wszystkie swoje poglądy, aby być u boku Harry'ego.

Najgłośniejsza w całym pomieszczeniu byłą rzecz jasna Molly. Krążyła po pokoju lamentując i mówiąc, że Harry był dla niej jak kolejny syn, a jego utrata jest dla niej ogromnym ciosem. _Tak jasne_. Jej aura pulsowała czerwienią dookoła jej głowy, a nie przy sercu. Oznaczało to, że jej niepokój bierze się nie z uczuć, ale z chłodnych kalkulacji.

Bliźniacy Weasley co rusz na niego spoglądali, jakby wyczuwając , że wie więcej niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Harry poprosił go o zaproszeni e ich na jutrzejszy poranek. Podszedł więc do nich pewnym krokiem.

- Nasz wspólny przyjaciel ma dla was propozycję – powiedział uśmiechając się, gdy zobaczył zaskoczenie w oczach braci. No tak, chyba nigdy nie wypowiedział do nich tak długiego zdania bez jąkania. – Bądźcie tu jutro w południe – dodał i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Po drodze do swojej sypialni usłyszał poniesione głosy Ginny i Hermiony , dobiegające z pokoju dziewczyn. Najmądrzejsza czarownica ich czasów nie potrafi rzucić zaklęcia wyciszającego? Neville zachichotał złośliwie i przyłożył ucho do drzwi.

- … jak on śmiał tak sobie zniknąć – krzyczała jedyna córka Weasleyów. – I to teraz, kiedy dyrektor obiecał mi kontrakt zaręczynowy.

- Nie rozumiem po co chcesz się zaręczać z Potterem, skoro on i tak umrze zanim skończysz szkołę i będziesz mogła go poślubić – powiedział Ron – Wtedy i tak nic po nim nie odziedziczysz – dodał.

- I tu się mylisz mój drogi bracie. Jeśli zajdę w ciąże i będę matką jego potomka, według kontraktu to ja będę po mim dziedziczyć.

- Ginny! Chcesz zajść w ciąże będąc w szkole! – wykrzyknęła Granger. – Przecież wtedy cię wyrzucą. Jak zamierzasz znaleźć pracę bez wykształcenia?

Ginny zaśmiała się złośliwie.

- A po co mi praca, skoro będę miała do dyspozycji całą fortunę Pottera.

- Będę wujkiem jedynego dziecka, zmarłego Harry'ego Pottera, który poświęcił się i umarł, aby pokonać Sami – Wiecie – Kogo – zamyślił się Ron . – Myślicie, że wtedy Armaty przyjmą mnie do swojej drużyny.

Wtedy Granger krzyknęła, że myśli on tylko o Quiddichu, a przecież już za parę miesięcy mają egzaminy.

Tymczasem Neville powoli ruszył do swojej sypialni. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Wiedział, że najmłodsi Weasleyowie i Hermiona nie są prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, ale rozmawiać tak swobodnie o jego śmierci? To było obrzydliwe.

* * *

><p><em>Na Spinner End.<em>

Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, Severus poderwał się z kanapy i pobiegł do przedpokoju.

- Witaj Henry! Rozmawiałem z Lucjuszem i on… - nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania, ponieważ jego wzrok przykuła postać stojąca u boku jego ukochanego.

Nie, to nie możliwe!

Severus próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wyksztusić słowa. W końcu jednak udało mu się wyszeptać:

- Regulus?

* * *

><p>Następny rozdział będzie nosił tytuł:<p>

**Rozdział piąty, w którym to zawiązują się sojusze.**


	6. Rozdział 5 (część pierwsza)

**Dziękuję bardzo za wspaniałe komentarze i pozdrawiam wszystkich czytelników.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział piąty, w którym to zawiązują się sojusze (część pierwsza).<strong>

- Regulus?

- Witaj Severusie.

- Ale przecież ty nie żyjesz!

- Na szczęście profesor Peverell jak zwykle mnie uratował.

Severus spojrzał w kierunku starszego mężczyzny.

- Chodźmy do salonu, Regulus nie jadł od kilkunastu lat, więc zapewne chętnie zje z nami obiad – powiedział Henry.

Po zjedzeniu posiłku, podczas którego Snape z trudem powstrzymywał się od zadania krążących mu po głowie pytań , mężczyźni przenieśli się do salonu. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w ciszy, pijąc kawę, aż w końcu Severus nie wytrzymał i krzyknął:

- No i co?!

Peverell spojrzał na niego z dezaprobatą, na co Snape zawstydzony opuścił głowę, aby ukryć rumieniec, który wnioskując po cieple jakie poczuł, czerwienił się na jego twarzy. Z kolei to wywołało niepowstrzymany chichot, który wyrwał się z ust młodszego Blacka.

Obaj profesorowie spojrzeli na młodzieńca.

- Po prostu, kiedy widzę was, kiedy zachowujecie się w ten sposób… czuję jakby nic się nie zmieniło.

Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się smutno.

Dobrze – powiedział w końcu Black. – Widzę, ze Sev umiera z ciekawości, więc mówię. Otóż wszystko zaczęło się w wakacje przed moim szóstym rokiem w Hogwarcie…

_Historia Regulusa_

_Nadeszło lato, a z nim wakacje. Wśród czystokrwistych rodzin z czarnomagicznymi tradycjami pojawił się ostatnio specyficzny zwyczaj, polegający na przyprowadzaniu przed najmroczniejsze oblicze samozwańczego lorda, chłopców, którzy właśnie wkraczali w dorosłość. Kiedy taki młodzieniec był już pełnoletni i mógł nabywać legalnie Ognistą Whisky, rodzice zabierali go do siedziby Czarnego Pana, aby ów kawaler mógł otrzymać gustowny tatuaż na przedramieniu. _

_Państwo Dorea i Orion Blackowie, jako szanowani przedstawiciele mrocznego półświatka, nie chcieli być gorsi. Niestety ich pierworodny, mimo szeroko zakrojonej indoktrynacji od najmłodszych lat, wciąż nie ulegał rodzinnej tradycji i zostanie sługą najmroczniejszego czarodzieja stulecia nie było na jego liście planów na najbliższy okres. A że najmroczniejszy z mrocznych nie lubił, gdy mu się odmawia, państwo Blackowie umyślili sobie, że przedstawią swemu panu młodszego potomka. Jak postanowili, tak też zrobili, a młody Regulus został śmierciożercą. Na szczęście lord nie wyznaczył mu żadnego zadania i młodzieniec mógł spokojnie przygotować się do nadchodzącego roku szkolnego. Jednak mimo, że po części zgadzał się z przekonaniami rodziców, mroczny znak przeszkadzał mu bardziej, niż się spodziewał. Miesiące mijały, a Regulus codziennie dowiadywał się z gazet o najnowszych poczynaniach śmierciożerców i coraz mniej podobało mu się, że przynależy do takiej organizacji. Kiedy zbliżały się kolejne wakacje wyznał więc opiekunowi swojego domu – profesorowi Henry'emu Peverellowi swoją tajemnice. Ten wiadomość przyjął ze spokojem i poradził chłopcu, by póki co dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wciąż udawał wiernego sługę Czarnego Pana, a tuż przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego podarował mu wisiorek, który był świstoklikiem._

_Ów artefakt okazał się wkrótce przydatny, ponieważ Lord Voldemort kilka dni później poprosił młodego sługę o wypożyczenie skrzata. Regulus niechętnie rozkazał więc Stworkowi, aby ten wykonał polecenia mrocznego czarodzieja, a następnie powrócił do swego pana. Po kilku godzinach, kiedy młodzieniec szykował się do snu, w jego pokoju pojawił się wycieńczony skrzat. Black nie tracąc ani chwili zaczął szeptać uzdrawiające zaklęcia. _

_W końcu po kilkunastu minutach stan Stworka poprawił się na tyle, aby ten mógł zacząć mówić. Regules przerażony wysłuchał opowieści o trującym eliksirze, do picia którego był zmuszony jego sługa oraz o armii martwych ludzi ożywionych czarną magią. _

_Tej nocy chłopiec już nie zasnął. Następnego ranka poprosił Stworka by ten zaprowadził go do jaskini, w której Voldemort ukrył mroczny artefakt. Wypił truciznę i wyjął medalion, a w jego miejsce podłożył naprędce przetransmutowany kamień. Spragniony podbiegł do jeziora, ale kiedy nachylił się nad ciemną taflą, wyłoniła się z niej trupia ręka usiłująca wciągnąć go pod wodę. Regulus z przerażeniem dostrzegł coraz więcej wyłaniających się z wody potworów. Uświadomił sobie, że to inferusy. W ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie o świstokliku od profesora. Chwycił go dłonią i wyszeptał: piołun, a po chwili znalazł się w niewielkim pokoju._

_- A już zaczynałem się martwić Regulusie. – Black rozpoznał głos opiekuna Slytherinu. _

Kiedy byłem już bezpieczny, profesor wyznał mi, że jest z przyszłości, i że w jego czasach jestem uznany za martwego. Ale ponieważ nigdy nie znaleziono mojego ciała uznał, że może mnie uratować . Dał mi dwie możliwości: albo ukrycie się razem z nim z dala od Wielkiej Brytanii lub wypicie wywaru żywej śmierci i bycie ukrytym aż do jego powrotu.

- Rozumiem, że wybrałeś drugą opcję – wtrącił się Severus – ale nie mogę pojąć dlaczego.

- Och Sev – zaśmiał się nastolatek. – Miałbym tracić mój siódmy rok w Hogwarcie? Nigdy.

- Ale przecież nie możesz się teraz od tak tam pojawić.

- Oczywiście byłoby tak gdyby nie to, że, profesor Peverell jak zwykle ma genialny pomysł.

Severus spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę, który tylko poparzył na niego znacząco. Snape tylko westchnął.

- A więc Black.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka trójka ślizgonów udała się do rodowej siedziby Blacków. Z tego co mówił Neville na Grimmauld Place 12 miał być tylko Remus i Syriusz, ponieważ reszta członków zakonu miała udać się na misje, a najmłodsi po szkolne zakupy.<p>

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, w drzwiach powitał ich niezwykle smutny Lupin, który wyglądał jeszcze gorzej niż po ciężkiej pełni. Zaskoczony niespodziewaną wizytą wpuścił do środka dwóch profesorów oraz trzecią, nieco mniejszą postać z twarzą ukrytą pod kapturem.

- Kto to Remi… ? – zapytał Black, wychodząc z kuchni. – To wy – mruknął gniewnie na widok przybyszów.

- Syriuszu – powiedział Henry. – Chodźmy do salonu, gdzie wkrótce wszystkiego się dowiesz.

Black niechętnie poprowadził gości do dużego pokoju, gdzie wszyscy ulokowali się na miękkich fotelach.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- A więc co sprowadza was w moje skromne progi – zapytał sarkastycznie Black.

-Syriuszu , Remusie… - Peverell westchnął. Od lat wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę, planował ją w głowie setki razy, ale teraz brakowało mu słów. Reszta mężczyzn ze zdziwieniem wpatrywała się w swojego dawnego profesora. Zawsze pewny siebie mężczyzna siedział z opuszczoną głową, nie mogąc wyksztusić z siebie słowa. W końcu zaniepokojony Remus podał mu szklankę wody.

Po chwili Henry powiedział:

- Ta historia zaczęła się dwadzieścia lat temu. Albo kilka tygodni temu. Zależy jak na to spojrzeć…

* * *

><p>- W skrócie jesteś Harrym Potterem, przez przypadek przeniosłeś się w przeszłość, trafiłeś do Slytherinu, zostałeś nauczycielem, a jako roczne dziecko przeżyłeś klątwę uśmiercającą tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie zdążyłeś przespać się ze Smarke… to znaczy Severusem? – zapytał Black.<p>

- W skrócie? Owszem – powiedział Henry, patrząc niepewnie na przyjaciół swojego ojca.

- A Dumbledore to zmanipulowany sukinsyn?

- Tak.

- Muszę się napić. Stworku, przynieś mi Ognistą. Dużo Ognistej.

- Syriuszu, przepraszam, ale nie mogłem ci nic powiedzieć. Wiesz, że reguły podróży w czasie są bardzo rygorystyczne.

- Rozumiem. – Black uśmiechnął się smutno. - Nie znaczy to, że mi się to podoba, ale mimo wszystko wciąż jesteś moim chrześniakiem.

- Czyli staniecie po mojej stronie? – zapytał niepewnie byłych huncwotów. Ci spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym szybki krokiem zbliżyli się do swojego dawnego profesora i przytulili go wołając:

- Jasne, że ci pomożemy, dzieciaku!

- Severus! – krzyknął Henry. – Ratuj mnie, gryfoni mnie napadli!

- To twoja rodzina, sam sobie z nimi radź – oznajmił zadowolony Snape.

- Jeszcze jedno – powiedział Syriusz, wracając na swoje miejsce. – Kim on jest? – zapytał wskazując na zakapturzoną postać.

- To moja niespodzianka dla ciebie – odparł Peverell.

Najmłodszy z zebranych uznał, że to najodpowiedniejszy moment, aby się ujawnić.

- Witaj bracie – powiedział zdejmując kaptur.

Tym razem Syriusz zemdlał.

* * *

><p><strong>Wkrótce część druga rozdziału, czyli do drużyny dołączają bliźniacy i Lucjusz.<strong>


	7. Rozdział 5 (część druga)

**Dziękuję za komentarze :-) **** W końcu udało mi się dokończyć rozdział, ale niestety Lucjusz jeszcze się nie pojawia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział piąty, w którym to zawiązują się sojusze (część druga).<strong>

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – wykrzyknął po raz kolejny Syriusz. Kiedy tylko Henry'emu udało się go ocucić, starszy Black zaczął biegać po pokoju wykrzykując wciąż tę samą frazę. W końcu podbiegł do Regulusa , ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie, spojrzał w szare oczy, a następnie drżącym głosem wyartykułował:

- To naprawdę ty. Mój młodszy brat. – Rodzeństwo padło sobie w ramiona.

- Dajmy im chwilę – powiedział Peverell. – Musimy się w końcu przygotować na nadejście bliźniaków.

Severus jęknął. To nie będzie łatwa rozmowa.

* * *

><p>Wkrótce dwaj bracia Black, jeszcze z czerwonymi od płaczu oczami, powrócili do reszty zebranych, oznajmiając, że wyjaśnili już sobie wszelkie zaszłości.<p>

Podczas gdy starszy Black i Lupin opowiadali Regulusowi o najnowszych wydarzeniach, dzwonek w sieci Fiuu zaalarmował przybycie gości. Po chwili z kominka wyszli bracia Weasley. Zaczęli się gorączkowo rozglądać oczekując, że zauważą Harry'ego, ale w pomieszczeniu byli tylko Syriusz, Remus, Snape oraz dwóch nieznajomych.

Wiedzieli, że Neville raczej by ich nie oszukał, dlatego drogą dedukcji doszli, że Harrym musi być jeden z obcych. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i uśmiechnęli się.

- Spodziewaliśmy się tu Harry'ego… - zaczął mówić Fred.

- … a skoro nie możemy go dostrzec, mimo, że miał tu być…

- … to mamy prawo sądzić, że wygląda on teraz inaczej. – Widząc zaskoczenie w oczach pozostałych, wiedzieli, że odkryli już część tajemnicy.

- Są dwie opcje…

- …Harry zaginął w okolicy swoich siedemnastych urodzin…

- … a wtedy traci moc większość zaklęć rzuconych na dziecko…

- … na przykład zaklęcie adopcyjne, przez które zdradzającym żonom udawało się ukryć prawdziwy wygląd dziecka poczętego poza małżeńskim łożem. – Bliźniacy spojrzeli znacząco na starszego Blacka.

- No i co w związku z tym? – zapytał Syriusz.

- No cóż, widząc siedzącego przy tobie nastolatka, na oko w wieku Harry'ego, wyglądającego łudząco jak młodsza wersja ciebie… - zaczął George.

- … można by przypuszczać, że forma animagiczna Jamesa Pottera nie była jedynym powodem, dla którego nazywano go Rogaczem – dokończył Fred.

Ślizgoni i Remus wybuchli śmiechem, natomiast Syriusz, początkowo nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi, rozglądał się tylko po zebranych. Kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie znaczenie słów braci, zaczerwienił się i wybełkotał:

- Nie! Skąd… to nie tak… Ugh… Harry… on nie być… Harry nie mój syn! – Tłumaczenie Syriusza wywołało tylko kolejną salwę śmiechu.

W końcu, kiedy ogólne rozweselenie ustało, Henry zapytał:

- A jak brzmi wasza druga hipoteza?

Wesleyowie przyjrzeli się uważniej swojemu nowemu nauczycielowi eliksirów. Wokół zielonych oczu pojawiły się co prawda drobne zmarszczki, ale nie pozostawiały one wątpliwości co do tożsamości właściciela.

- Harry! – krzyknęli obaj, po czym podbiegli do mężczyzny i przytulili go z całych sił.

- No w końcu – powiedział Snape.

- Harry, jak to się stało… - zaczął Fred.

- Co się stało?

- … to że jesteś taki… dorosły – skończył George.

- Mówiliście, że macie drugą teorię. Chcę ją usłyszeć.

- Nasza druga teoria zakłada, że w wakacje, jakimś cudem udało ci się przedostać do przeszłości…

- … a kiedy uświadomiłeś sobie, że nie uda ci się wrócić, postanowiłeś ułożyć sobie tam życie…

- … ale kiedy narodziła się twoja wcześniejsza postać, z jakiegoś powodu musiałeś uciec z Anglii.

Henry spojrzał na nich zdumiony.

- Rzeczywiście, w sporej części macie rację. Usiądźcie, a dowiecie się reszty.

* * *

><p>Po tym jak Henry opowiedział braciom tę samą historię co wcześniej dwóm Huncwotom, zapytał:<p>

- George, Fred, jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi i bardzo chciałbym żebyście stanęli po mojej stronie. Mimo to zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziecie chcieli zdradzić swojej rodziny.

- Harry, profesorze… jak mamy się do ciebie zwracać? – zapytał Fred.

- W sytuacjach prywatnych Henry, a jak wrócimy do Hogwartu to profesorze Peverell.

- A więc Henry, oczywiście, że staniemy po twojej stronie – odrzekł George.

- Jesteś dla nas jak młodszy brat – dodał drugi bliźniak. – Chociaż teraz raczej sporo straszy – zaśmiał się.

- Dziękuję – powiedział Henry, przytulając mocno braci.

- Więc naprawdę będziesz nas uczył eliksirów? – zapytał po chwili George.

- Owszem.

- Ale będziesz łagodniejszym nauczycielem niż profesor Snape?

Nim Henry zdążył odpowiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrącił się Severus.

- A myślicie, że kto mnie nauczył tych wszystkich technik zastraszania – powiedział . – Choć i tak nigdy nie doszedłem w tym do perfekcji profesora Peverella.

Wspomniany profesor i Regulus zaśmiali się, bliźniacy tylko jęknęli, natomiast Syriusz i Remus pokiwali głowami ze współczuciem.

W tym momencie ponownie zadzwonił alarm sieci Fiuu, a po chwili z kominka wyszedł Neville.

- Hej! Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale Dumbledore odwiedził moją babcie, więc zostałem posłuchać o czym mówią… - przerwał widząc nieznaną postać. Nastolatek siedzący przy Syriuszu wyglądał jak młodsza wersja animaga. Regulus, który pozbył się już płaszcza, był ubrany w elegancką, butelkowo zieloną koszulę oraz czarne spodnie. Jego włosy były starannie ułożone, ale nie sprawiały wrażenia przylizanego hełmu jak u Malfoya. Jednym słowem wyglądał jak idealny, młody przedstawiciel starego rodu czystej krwi.

- Kto to jest? – zapytał patrząc na nieznajomego.

Wspomniany młodzieniec podniósł się z wdziękiem z kanapy, po czym podszedł do Longbottoma i uścisnął mu rękę mówiąc:

- Jestem Regulus Arcturus Black, a ty?

- Neville Longbottom. Henry mówił, że ma dla Syriusza niespodziankę, rozumiem, że to ty nią jesteś?

- Owszem.

- Znam twoje imię, moja babcia zadbała, abym nauczył się tych wszystkich drzew genealogicznych starych czystokrwistych rodów. Więc jesteś synem Syriusza, którego nazwał on po swoim zmarłym bratem, czy… ?

- Czy zmarłym bratem? – Regulus zaśmiał się. – Bratem, choć całkiem żywym jak na nieboszczyka.

- Czyli powinieneś być po trzydziestce. Jak to się stało, że wyglądasz tak młodo?

Młodszy Black szybko opowiedział chłopcu tę samą historię, co wcześniej Severusowi.

- Reg wraca w tym roku do Hogwartu – dodał Henry, widząc zaintrygowanie ślizgonem w oczach Nevilla. Zresztą Regulus również wpatrywał się w gryfona z zainteresowaniem. Szykuje się nowa między domowa para, pomyślał uśmiechając się.

- Ale jak chcecie to zrobić? – zapytał Syriusz. – Przecież Regulus nie może od tak powrócić do szkoły.

Severus otworzył usta, aby rzucić w stronę byłego Huncwota kąśliwą uwagę, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, widząc groźbę w oczach swojego mentora.

- I tu zaczyna się twoja rola Syriuszu – odrzekł Peverell.

- Moja?

- Tak. Twoja. Zapiszesz Regulusa do Hogwartu jako swojego syna. Powiesz Dumbledore'owi, że jest on owocem twojego młodzieńczego romansu z amerykańską czarownicą i do tej pory nie wiedziałeś o jego istnieniu. Nie martw się, podczas mojego pobytu w Ameryce udało mi się przygotować wszystkie potrzebne dokumenty. Zgadzasz się, prawda? – zapytał po chwili.

Syriusz popatrzył przez chwilę na swojego chrześniaka, a potem na brata, po czym z uśmiechem oświadczył:

- Jasne, że się zgadzam! To będzie największy kawał jaki zrobiłem Dumbledore'owi od czasów, kiedy namówiłem skrzaty do dodania do jego szamponu barwnika.

- Pamiętam, przez tydzień chodził z różową brodą – zaśmiał się Severus. – To chyba jedyny twój żart, który mi się spodobał. Raz to nie ja byłem twoją ofiarą – dodał.

Ciszę, która zapanowała po tym wyznaniu przerwał Neville, który powiedział:

- To teraz posłuchajcie, jakie plany ma dyrektor…

* * *

><p>Minęły trzy dni od spotkania na Grimmauld Place 12. Henry wciąż był wstrząśnięty tym co powiedział Neville. Zacisnął gniewnie wargi. Nie mógł w tej chwili o tym myśleć. Miał teraz spotkać się z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i musiał mieć absolutnie jasny umysł.<p>

Nie będzie łatwo przekonać Malfoya do poświęcenia.

* * *

><p>W następnym rozdziale pojawi się (na pewno!) Lucjusz, wyjaśni się to, co podsłuchał Neville oraz Harry i Severus będą mieć w końcu chwilę dla siebie.<p> 


End file.
